Toi et moi
by SalemaW
Summary: Quand on aime quelqu'un, il faut, un jour ou l'autre, supporter sa famille... Yuki va en faire l'expérience.Les liens du sang... pour le pire du meilleur, n'est ce pas Shuishi? Drogue et shinigami... c'est quoi cette histoire?
1. Begining

**Note: **Voilà ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous la suivrez.

**Note1: **pensées en italique.

**Crédits: **persos à Maki Murakami sauf Key.

* * *

Depuis quelques mois, le beau et talentueux écrivain Yuki Eiri donnait des cours de langues et lettres étrangères dans une fac de la ville. Son amant, Shuishi Shindô, chanteur des Bad Luck avait d'ailleurs approuvé cette idée à cent pur cent.

-** Shuishi : bonjour mon Yuki chériiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!**

**- Yuki : salut.**

Le bonbon rose embrassa son petit ami, assis sur le canapé et s'installa sur ses genoux.

- **Shuishi : t'as passé une bonne journée ??**

Il grogna.

-** Yuki : mes élèves sont de véritables midinettes stupides et immatures qui essayent de me faire les yeux doux. Elles sont pathétiques et complètement niaises. De plus, elles sont absolument nulles dans ce que j'enseigne.**

**- Shuishi : mon pauvre Yuki !!! Mais si elles t'embêtent trop, tu m'appelles !!!**

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire le blond. Il imaginait son petit Shû entrain de s'énerver contre ces filles.

- **Yuki : et demain, il va y avoir un nouvel élève. Je crois que c'est un garçon.**

**- Shuishi : tu me raconteras ?**

**- Yuki : oui. Maintenant, il faut que je finisse de taper les pages de mon roman. Mon éditrice les attendant d'ici demain.**

**- Shuishi : très bien.**

Le chanteur se leva, à la grande surprise de l'écrivain.

- **Yuki : tu protestes pas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Shuishi : non….. parce que si j'écris pas une chanson d'ici demain, K va me tuer…**

Ceci rassura Yuki. Son petit Shuishi était toujours le même.

**…………………………**

Le lendemain matin à l'université.

-** Yuki : bonjour à toutes. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, Key Shindô.**

Il eut quelques frissons à la vue de ce nom de famille.

- **Yuki : Présente-toi.**

**- Key : m'appelle Key, j'ai 21 ans. Et mon nom a rien à voir avec ce que vous pensez.**

Elle s'installa tout au fond près du chauffage. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus mais son visage était dissimulé par une casquette et une écharpe.

**- Yuki : _elle est désagréable au possible cette fille_**

Il remarqua, à son grand étonnement, qu'elle notait ce qu'il disait. En effet, toutes les autres élèves ne faisaient que le regarder pendant une heure.

**………………………**

Un peu plus tard.

- **Shuishi : alors cette nouvelle élève ?**

**- Yuki : désagréable, très désagréable. De plus elle a le même nom de famille que toi. Elle s'appelle Key Shindô.**

**- Shuishi: connaît pas...**

Cependant un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du chanteur.

-** Shuishi : _j'espère que ça va marcher…_**

**……………………..**

En cours.

Yuki fumait une cigarette lorsqu'il entendit un bruit devant la porte de sa salle. Il l'ouvrit et vit Key entrain de se disputer avec une autre élève. Elles étaient entourées de toutes les amies de cette dernière.

-** Elève : pourquoi t'es venue dans le cours de Mr Yuki ?**

**- Key : parce que ce qu'il enseigne m'intéresse, baka. Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi. J'ai choisit ce cours pour l'enseignement et non pour le sex-appeal du prof.**

**- Elève : répète un peu ! Mr Yuki est beau et célèbre. Il est tout à fait normal de l'admirer.**

**- Key : vous êtes vraiment toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres. Juste un petit conseil en passant : écoutez le cours au lieu de baver devant le prof.**

**- Elève : espèce de !!**

**- Yuki : stop ! Rentrez ! _Elle a du répondant, c'est bien. Sa carrure me fait penser à celle de Shuishi…_**


	2. Double

**Note:** j'espère que la suite vous plaira!! Mirki pour la review!

**Note1: **pensées en italique

* * *

Aujourd'hui Yuki avait été invité à la NG pour l'enregistrement du nouveau single de son chéri. Il avait accepté d'y aller car il en avait marre de corriger les copies, surtout celles de Key. En effet, cette petite peste avait un style superbe dans sa façon d'écrire et elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'anglais et le japonais. Ainsi, il était obligé de lui mettre de bonnes notes et ça l'énervait. Il entra dans le studio où K, Sakano, Seguchi, Hiro et Fujisaki attendait Shuishi.

-** Hiro : Shuishi n'est pas avec vous ?**

**- Yuki : non. Il est parti avant moi.**

Le chanteur arriva finalement avec dix minutes de retard.

**- K : t'es en retard !!!**

**- Shuishi : et après ??**

**- Sakano : tu as les paroles ?**

**- Shuishi : oui.**

Il tendit une feuille.

- **Seguchi : commençons l'enregistrement.**

**- Shuishi : QUOI ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- Hiro : on devait enregistrer le single aujourd'hui, t'as pas oublié ?**

**- Shuishi : _c'était pas prévu ça, et merde_ heuu non.**

**- Sakano : parfait. Commençons.**

**- Hiro : _c'est bizarre, il n'a même pas calculé Yuki. Etait-il possible que…. ?_ Dis-moi Shuishi, tu ne dis rien à Yuki ? T'es démonstratif d'habitude.**

Ce dernier fit un tour sur lui-même et esquissa un sourire.

-** Shuishi : bah je l'ai déjà vu ce matin.**

Cette réponse surpris tout le monde. Le guitariste sourit, il avait compris.

-** Hiro : va faire un bisou à ton chéri, tu l'as vexé.**

**- Shuishi : on devait pas enregistrer une chanson ?**

L'écrivain, surpris par le comportement de son amant, se pencha pour l'embrasser mais il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par un coup de pied.

**- Hiro : j'en étais sûr que ce n'était pas Shuishi. Dis-moi Key, où est-il ?**

Tout le monde fut étonné par cette remarque. Le blond s'était relevé et s'approcha méchamment de l'imposteur. Celui-ci enleva sa perruque rose et ses lentilles violettes, laissant apparaître de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.

-** Key : désolé professeur Yuki, j'ai de mauvais réflexe.**

**- Seguchi : on pourrait avoir une explication ?**

**- Key : Shuishi avait une chose très importante à faire mais il ne voulait pas vous décevoir ; donc il m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service. Hiro, c'est malin de m'avoir grillé… abruti !**

**- K : qui êtes vous jeune fille ?**

**- Key : ça se voit pas ?**

Elle ressemblait beaucoup au bonbon rose.

- **Hiro : Key est la sœur jumelle de Shuishi et, accessoirement, ma petite amie.**

**- Key : ton « accessoirement » ça veut dire quoi ?**

**- Suguru : Shindô a une jumelle ? C'est la meilleure celle-là.**

**- Seguchi : je vois… et que fait Shuishi ?**

**- Key : secret !**

Elle leur tira la langue.

**- Key : au revoir !!**

Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, elle était déjà partie.

-** Hiro : plus jeune, ils s'amusaient à échanger leur rôle.**

**- K : dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas comme son frère…**

Il grimaça.

- **Hiro : ils n'ont pas le même caractère mais quand ils sont ensembles, c'est terrible.**

Yuki se prit la tête entre les mains et s'assit sur une chaise.

-** Yuki : _un à la maison et l'autre en cours, je vais mourir…_**

**- Seguchi : c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**- Yuki : _mais qu'est ce que prépare ce baka de Shû ?_**

**……………**

**- Key : Allô ? Shu-chan ?**

**- Shuishi: alors?**

**- Key: Hiro m'a grillée comme je le craignais. Sinon tout est prêt ?**

**- Shuishi : oui, merci soeurette pour ton aide !**

**- Key : de rien chéri. Amuse-toi bien !**

**………………**

Yuki était pressé de rentrer chez lui et de savoir qu'elle était cette « chose importante ». Il monta les escaliers de l'immeuble quatre à quatre et enfonça brutalement la clé argentée dans la serrure. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva son appartement plongé dans la nuit. Il ferma la porte et posa sa main sur l'interrupteur. Cette manœuvre fut inutile : quelqu'un avait mis trois tonnes de schotch sur le bouton, le rendant totalement inutilisable. L'écrivain émis un grognement lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur dans son salon. Il s'approcha et…


	3. Happy birthday to you

**Note: **Reviews please !!!!!!!! Et merci à Spicy Marmelade pour en avoir laissé!! Prochain chapitre : attractions en folie

* * *

Yuki aperçut une lueur dans son salon. Il s'approcha et vit que la pièce était remplie de bougies blanches et argentées. Sur la table basse était déposé un bout de papier joliment décoré au feutre rose. _« Mon amour, suis les bougies roses pour me trouver. A tout de suite. Je t'aime. Shuishi. »_ Le blond esquissa un sourire et suivit les instructions. Les bougies fushia le menèrent dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte. La pièce était illuminée de centaine de petites flammes qui vibraient lentement en cadence. Ce fut alors que l'écrivain vit un ange sur son lit. Shuishi y était assis en tailleur. Il ne portait qu'un jean taille basse et troué dont les boutons étaient défaits, laissant apparaître son boxer. Les douces flammes éclairaient délicatement le torse nu de son jeune amant. Ce dernier avait dessiné 1 trait de khôl sur ses yeux améthystes. Yuki s'approcha lentement et prit place à côté de son petit ami. Il n'osait pas parler, ayant trop peur de briser cet instant. Shuishi attrapa alors un grand plateau doré sur lequel il avait posé le repas qu'il avait préparé. Il y avait des petits toasts de fois gras et de saumon ainsi que des sushi fait maison. Ensuite, il pris un deuxième plateau, plus petit que le premier et rose. Celui-ci contenait des short cakes à la fraise et une salade de fruits frais.

**- Shuishi : bon anniversaire mon amour.**

Il embrassa le blond avec tendresse.

**- Yuki : _j'avais complètement oublié que c'était mon anniversaire_ merci.**

Il voulut prendre un toast mais le chanteur lui tapa sur les doigts.

**- Shuishi : pas comme ça.**

Il prit un petit pain et le porta à la bouche de Yuki. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire.

**- Yuki : t'as raison, c'est bien meilleur comme ça…**

Après avoir goûté au plat principal, vint l'heure du dessert. Le bonbon rose fit apparaître une bouteille de champagne d'on ne sait où et tenta de l'ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, le bouchon était très (trop ??) résistant.

**- Yuki : tu veux que je le fasse ?**

**- Shuishi : noon !!**

Il insista et la bouteille finit par céder. Il remplit deux flûtes du liquide exquis et pétillant.

**- Shuishi : je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire mon chéri.**

Il lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier rose métallisé. L'écrivain y découvrit une chaîne en argent avec des petits maillons sur lesquels étaient gravés « Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais ». Yuki l'attacha autour de son cou.

**- Shuishi : ça te plaît ?**

**- Yuki : oui, merci. Mais est-ce que maintenant je peux profiter de mon autre cadeau ?**

**- Shuishi : de quoi tu parles ?**

Le blond posa son verre, poussa les plateaux et renversa le chanteur sur le lit.

**- Yuki : je parle de toi, baka.**

Shuishi voulu répondre mais son amant le fit taire par un baiser passionné. Yuki repéra alors un pot de chantilly, sans doute destiné aux fruits. Il s'en empara et déposa quelques cuillers de mousse blanche et sucrée sur la peau de son amant.

**- Shuishi : Y-u-ki ?**

**- Yuki: ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère te manger toi en dessert.**

Le bonbon rose rougit violemment et se laissa déguster volontiers.

**…………………………**

Chez Hiro.

-** Hiro : alors comme ça, il voulait faire une surprise à Yuki ?**

**- Key : tout à fait. J'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon !!!!!**

**- Hiro : ouai. Au fait, t'en penses quoi de Yuki ?**

**- Key : je l'aime bien. C'est un prof sadique mais je le trouve sympa.**

**- Hiro : t'es aussi tordue que ton frère.**

**- Key : je sais, je sais .**

Elle s'assit sur les genoux du guitariste.

**- Key : ça te dire de venir au parc d'attraction avec moi ?**

**- Hiro : pourquoi pas.**

**………………………**

Shuishi était blotti dans les bras de son homme.

-** Yuki : maintenant je sais qu'elle était la chose importante que tu avais à faire.**

**- Shuishi : oui… Je voulais que tu ne te doutes de rien. Au fait, désolé de t'avoir menti au sujet de Key.**

**- Yuki : c'est rien.**

**- Shuishi : parfois je me comporte comme un gamin.**

**- Yuki : je sais. C'est énervant mais c'est tout toi. C'est pour ça que je t'aime.**

Silence. L'écrivain réalisa que c'était la première fois en un an et demi qu'il prononçait ces deux mots. De plus, c'était sorti le plus naturellement du monde. Il entendit alors son chanteur préféré pleurer.

-** Yuki : eh !!! mais pourquoi tu pleures ?**

**- Shuishi : enfin… enfin tu me l'as dit… merci mon amour, merci.**

Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

**- Shuishi : au fait, t'es libre demain ?**

**- Yuki : oui pourquoi ?**

**- Shuishi : tu voudrais pas venir au parc d'attraction avec moi ?**

**- Yuki : okay.**

Il avait accepté pour remercier son petit ami de ce magnifique anniversaire.


	4. Attractionrépulsion

**Note: **Qui veut la suite ? Reviews please !!!!!!!!

* * *

Par un beau matin ensoleillé devant les grilles métalliques d'un grand parc d'attraction, on entendit des cris appartenant à une espèce (extraterrestre ??) non identifiée. Une fille brune avec une robe violette de style gothic-lolita et des plates formes noires aux pieds sauta dans les bras d'un garçon en jeans troué et au T-shirt fushia.

**- Yuki et Hiro : pourquoi vous nous aviez pas dit qu'on devait passer la journée à quatre ???**

**- Key : sais pas.**

**- Shuishi : pas grave.**

Ce dernier avait du dissimuler sa tignasse rose dans une casquette et son amant portait des lunettes noires. Le guitariste avait, quant à lui, opté pour les deux accessoires.

**- Yuki : on va se faire repérer avant la fin de la journée…**

**- Key : pourquoi ?**

Il grimaça.

**- Yuki : disons qu'entre ta tenue et le comportement de Shuishi, c'est pas gagné.**

**- Hiro : …**

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Tous quatre pénétrèrent dans le parc.

**- Key : un pinguoinnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Elle courut vers l'homme déguisé en manchot. Celui-ci distribuait des bonbons.

**- Hiro : et c'est parti…**

Une minute après, la belle revint avec une tonne de sucreries. Elle en donna la moitié à son frère. Ils firent quelques mètres.

**- Shuishi : une tortue géante !!!!!!!!!**

Ce fut ainsi qu'une dizaine « d'animaux » furent agressés par les deux jeunes gens, au grand damn de leurs compagnons.

**- Key et Shuishi : on a faim !!!!!**

**- Hiro : encore ?? Avec tous les bonbons que vous avez ingurgités ?**

**- Yuki : la bêtise consomme énormément d'énergie (ndla : le philosophe Yuki ?)**

**- Key : Insultez-nous, je vous dirai rien…**

**- Shuishi ?? Nyahhhhh un stand de pizza !!!!!!!!**

**- Key : et des frites !!**

**- Shuishi : puis des crêpes au chocolat !!!**

**- Key : avec de la chantilly !!**

Ils s'installèrent rapidement à une table, sous le regard désespéré des deux autres.

**- Key : et vous deux, vous voulez manger quoi ?**

**- Hiro : un hamburger… un seul.**

**- Yuki : un steak frites.**

**- Shuishi : pour nous se sera une pizza jambon**

**- Key : tomates, ananas, fromage et**

**- Shuishi : une triple ration de frites**

**- Key : et des gaufres au chocolat !!**

Après ce repas léger et diététique, ils continuèrent à déambuler parmi les attractions. Tout d'un coup les jumeaux se plantèrent en plein milieu du chemin et commencèrent à se disputer.

**- Key : à droite je te dis !!**

**- Shuishi : c'est à gauche baka !!!**

**- Key : baka toi-même, sale nain !!**

**- Shuishi : tais-toi le gnome !!**

Un mètre en retrait, deux hommes blasés.

**- Yuki : je rêve… C'est quoi cette dispute puérile ?**

**- Hiro : (énorme soupir) une habitude… faut s'y faire, c'est tout.**

Les deux jeunes criaient toujours et les gens les regardaient bizarrement. L'écrivain décida de prendre les choses en main.

**- Yuki : VOS GUEULES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ils s'arrêtèrent instantanément, se tirèrent la langue et se tournèrent le dos.

-** Hiro : on va aller tout droit.**

Cinq minutes plus tard.

-** Shuishi et Key : la maison hantée !!**

**- Yuki : quoi ?**

**- S et K : on veut y aller !!**

**- Hiro : okay.**

Après que la vieille dame à la caisse ait prévenu Yuki et Hiro que ce n'était pas une attraction pour les deux enfants qui les accompagnaient, ils s'installèrent tout de même dans un wagon en forme de tête de mort. Pendant toute la durée du trajet, le bonbon rose resta agrippé au bras de son bien-aimé. Celui-ci en profita donc pour passer son bras libre autour des épaules du chanteur. Key, quant à elle, était atteinte d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle trouvait que les fantômes et leurs amis avaient un air pathétique.

Finalement, la journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour nos deux jumeaux qui avaient gagné de nombreuses peluches. Les deux autres étaient, par contre, totalement morts. Surveiller deux gamins surexcités de 20 ans était vraiment épuisant…

**…………………………**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Hiro et Key étaient assis sur un banc en pierre devant l'appartement du guitariste. Le vent soufflait légèrement et une petite bourrasque balaya quelques feuilles mortes. La nuit venait à peine de tomber et un vieux lampadaire s'éclaira.

-** Hiro : je crois qu'on devrait redevenir de simples amis, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Key : comme tu veux. Mais je t'aime bien tu sais.**

Il sourit tristement.

- **Hiro : justement quand tu aimes bien quelqu'un, c'est ton ami, pas ton petit ami.**

**- Key : c'est vrai. Mais tu couches pas avec tes amis en général.**

Le guitariste soupira. Elle n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir.

**- Hiro : là n'est pas la question. L'amour à sens unique ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère en rester là avant que je ne m'attache trop à toi.**

**- Key : pourquoi dis-tu ça Hiro ?**

Il se leva, excédé.

**- Hiro : parce que, tu sais très bien que plus jamais tu ne tomberas amoureuse de quelqu'un. Tu l'aimes toujours Key.**

Il rentra chez lui laissant la jeune femme avec ses larmes.

-** Key : tu as raison Hiro. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui…**

**……………………………**

Au même moment chez Yuki.

**- Shuishi : veux un câlin mon amour !!!!!**

**- Yuki : non.**

L'écrivain continua à taper sur son clavier.

-** Shuishi : s'il te plaît!!!!!!!!**

**- Yuki: tu m'emmerdes!**

Les larmes du chanteur commencèrent à perler.

-** Shuishi : pourquoi est-ce que ça t'amuse de me faire pleurer ? T'aimes me voir souffrir ? Ca te fait plaisir de me briser le cœur à chaque fois ?**

Il claqua la porte du petit bureau et s'enferma dans la chambre. Il se blottit sous sa couette. Le blond se leva, prit son manteau et s'en alla. Il allait mettre fin à cette situation. Il pris sa voiture et se dirigea vers la plage.


	5. Tentative

**Note: **Mirki pour la review. Je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant la semaine prochaine car de lundi à jeudi j'ai mes exams et vendredi je change l'unité centrale de l'ordi. Donc voilà. A bientôt!!

**Note1: **laissez moi tout de même des reviews o SVP!!!!!!!

* * *

Yuki mis le contact et fit démarrer sa belle Mercedes. Il roula toujours tout droit en direction de la plage. Les arbres et le bitume défilaient devant ses yeux ambrés. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il ne supporterait plus de voir Shuishi souffrir. Sa décision était prise. Il tourna à droite après un petit carrefour. Il inséra un CD dans le lecteur. C'était le dernier single des Bad Luck, Anti Nostalgic. Il avait envie d'entendre la voix de son ange une dernière fois. Désormais, la lune était bien haute dans le ciel. L'écrivain appuya sur l'accélérateur. Les étoiles étincelaient délicatement dans le ciel sombre. Yuki se gara et enleva ses chaussures. Le sable était assez frais à cause du vent. Il avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau où il prit place. La déesse lunaire se reflétait dans la mer sombre. Une bourrasque vint briser son doux reflet. Le blond ferma les yeux et son esprit convergea vers son amant. Son sourire, ses yeux. Sa peau, son odeur. Sa voix, son corps. La pluie se mit alors à tomber brusquement. Yuki rouvrit ses paupières. Dans chaque goutte de pluie, il pouvait y apercevoir les larmes de son amour. Il sortit un canif de sa poche. Tout serait bientôt fini. Il souleva les manches de sa chemise trempée et approcha la lame de son poignet droit.

**- Key : si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça.**

L'écrivain se retourna, surpris. La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés.

**- Yuki : que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Key : je viens toujours ici quand je déprime.**

**- Yuki : va t-en.**

**- Key : bien sûr et je vous laisse vous suicider en paix ? C'est hors de question. Pas avant de vous avoir parler en tout cas.**

Il soupira et posa son couteau devant lui.

**- Yuki : il semblerait que je n'ai pas trop le choix. Vas-y, je t'écoute.**

**- Key : vous savez ce que deviennent les suicidés ?**

**- Yuki : non.**

**- Key : des shinigami (ndla : je lis Full moon wo sagashite en ce moment c'est pour ça !!)**

**- Yuki : ah, et alors ?**

**- Key : ils n'ont pas accès au repos éternel. Ils sont chargés de recueillir les âmes. Normalement, seules les personnes s'apprêtant à mourir peuvent les voir.**

**- Yuki : comme ça je pourrais veiller sur Shuishi.**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Key : oubliez ça. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire de toute façon. Je ne veux pas que vous mouriez car je refuse que mon frère vive le même enfer que moi.**

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

**- Yuki : que veux-tu dire ?**

La belle tourna un regard vide vers la mer.

**- Key : j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami en même temps que Shuishi a rencontré Hiro. Il s'appelait Enzo. Je vous passe tous les détails. A 15 ans, nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. Je l'aimais. Trois ans ont passé durant lesquels notre vie fut un véritable paradis. J'ai commencé à croire aux contes de fée. Le jour de mes 18 ans, il m'a demandé en mariage. (elle agite la bague qu'elle porte) Nous devions nous unir pour mes 20 ans. C'était la semaine dernière. Malheureusement, il n'y a que dans les livres que les contes finissent bien. En effet, une semaine après sa demande en mariage, j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes à cause de nos deux familles. Un soir, nous nous sommes disputés. Il m'a dit « je ne veux que ton bonheur » et il est partit. Il s'est suicidé, ici, sur cette plage. C'est moi qui l'aie retrouvé le lendemain matin. Ce jour-là, il y a presque deux ans, j'ai perdu mon cœur en même temps que sa vie. J'ai voulu le rejoindre car vivre sans son âme, c'est exister en vain. Je refuse de voir Shuishi errer dans l'enfer des jours qui passent, je ne veux pas qu'il soit écrasé par le poids de votre disparition. Croyez-moi Yuki, l'absence est la chose la plus lourde du monde.**

Elle s'arrêta. Des larmes avaient envahi ses yeux bleus.

**- Yuki : je…**

**- Key : allez le retrouver si vous l'aimez, je vous en supplie. Ne le laissez pas tout seul. Ne l'abandonnez pas.**

L'écrivain s'exécuta et regagna sa voiture. Key avait réussi à le toucher. Il déchira la lettre qu'il avait écrite et rentra chez lui.

**…………………………..**

Shuishi était assis en face de l'horloge. Il avait peur que Yuki ne revienne pas. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il fasse comme Enzo jadis. Si tel était le cas, il ferait comme Key. Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure le tira de ses pensées morbides. Il se releva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de son homme. Celui-ci l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

**- Yuki : pardonne-moi Shû.**

Le bonbon rose éclata en sanglots.

**- Shuishi : j'ai eu tellement peur…**

**- Yuki : tu pourras dire merci à ta sœur.**

Le chanteur esquissa un faible sourire.

**- Yuki : je t'aime mon ange, pardon.**

Plus de peur que de mal finalement. Ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les observait par le balcon.

**- Key : _Shuishi n'aura bientôt plus besoin de moi..._**

Elle sauta du balcon et atterrit sans bruit dans la rue. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement.

**………………………….**

Des hommes étranges, attendaient devant l'immeuble des deux amants. Que voulaient-ils ?


	6. Bleed like me

**Note: **Voici la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse. Désolé, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un chapitre plus long !!

**Note1: **Mirki pour les reviews!!

* * *

Ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil qui vinrent réveiller les deux amoureux. Yuki grogna et Shuishi se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se lever. Pourtant, ils ne savaient pas encore ce que cette journée allait leur réserver. Ils s'habillèrent et déjeunèrent assez rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers de leur immeuble. A peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte d'entrée que des hommes encerclèrent les deux amants. Ils portaient des costumes noirs, des chemises blanches et des lunettes de soleil. L'un d'eux posa un revolver sur la tempe de l'écrivain. Un autre poussa le chanteur dans une Mercedes noire. Celle-ci démarra et le blond fut relâché avec pour seule consigne : « restez tranquille ». Il était complètement dérouté : son petit ange venait de se faire kidnapper sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien pu faire. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il décida de rendre visite à Key.

**………………………**

Shuishi était recroquevillé contre le siège arrière. Il avait peur. Non, en fait, il était totalement terrorisé. L'homme assis à ses côtés ôta alors ses lunettes. Une balafre ornait sa joue droite et ses yeux noirs reflétaient la haine et le mépris. Le bonbon rose émis un petit cri de surprise.

**- ???: alors Shuishi, tu croyais qu'on t'avais oublié ?**

**……………………..**

Yuki sonna chez la jumelle. Elle ouvrit assez rapidement.

**- Key : Yuki, qu'est-il arrivé à mon frère ?**

Il fut étonné de cette remarque. Comment savait-elle que son jumeau était en danger ?

**- Yuki : il, il s'est fait enlever par des hommes en noir.**

Elle poussa un long soupir.

**- Key : dans ce cas, je sais où ils l'ont amené. Je vais y aller.**

**- Yuki : comment ça ? Tu connais ces gens ?**

**- Key : en quelque sorte.**

**- Yuki : explique-toi.**

Elle baissa les yeux.

**- Key : quand nous avions 15ans, nous voulions gagner de l'argent. A ce moment-là, un dealer nous a proposé du travail et nous avons accepté. Ce fut notre erreur, mais à l'époque, nous étions inconscients. Nous avons vendu de la drogue pendant six mois. Six longs mois pour comprendre que c'était mal et illégal. Nous avions donc décidé d'arrêter mais les boss n'étaient pas d'accords. L'un d'eux a essayé de tuer Shuishi. Il a échoué car je lui ai tiré dessus la première. La police les a arrêtés mais le frère de l'homme que j'ai tué voulait se venger. Il a dû sortir de prison et veut me faire payer.**

**- Yuki : je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça.**

**- Key : j'imagine. Je vais aller le chercher.**

**- Yuki : je t'accompagne.**

**- Key : hors de question !!!**

**- Yuki : que tu sois d'accord ou non, je m'en fou.**

**- Key : okay.**

**…………………………**

Shuishi fut attaché à un poteau dans une vieille usine. L'homme qui réclamait vengeance s'approcha de lui.

-** ???: quand ta sœur sera arrivée, je te tuerais sous ses yeux. Mais en attendant, on va un peu jouer, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Shuishi : …**

**- ???: j'ai envie de te salir et de t'humilier avant de te tuer. Rien que d'y penser ça m'excite.**

Le chanteur déglutit difficilement. Il allait se faire violer ou se faire torturer. Des larmes de peur naquirent dans ses yeux violets.

**- ???: on pleure la tapette ? On va voir ce que tu vaux.**

Il passa une de ces mains sous son T-shirt et il commença à trembler. Il défit alors le bouton de son jean. Shuishi ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de son futur bourreau. Alors que la main de l'homme allait se glisser dans le calçon du chanteur, une voix le stoppa.

**- Key : arrêtez espèce de monstre !!!!!!!**

**- ???: tiens tiens, déjà ? Dommage.**

Dehors, Yuki téléphona à la police et entra à son tour dans l'usine désafectée.

**- ???: et voilà le chevalier servant. C'est pathétique.**

L'écrivain courut vers son amant pour le détacher. L'homme sortit une arme et tira mais Key s'interposa et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Ce fut ce moment que choisit la police pour arriver. Elle embarqua tous les hommes et repartit aussitôt. Le blond et le bonbon rose se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme dont le pull était taché de sang. La balle l'avait touchée au ventre. Des tâches rouges commencèrent à décorer le par-terre. Yuki sortit son portable pour appeler une ambulance mais le chanteur l'arrêta dans son geste. Et le liquide rouge continuait à couler…


	7. A la recherche de la vérité

Le sang de Key luisait étrangement sous la lumière de la vieille ampoule de l'usine.

Yuki ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shuishi refusait qu'il appelle une ambulance.

**- Yuki: Shuishi, ta sœur est entrain de mourir! Elle a reçu une balle dans le ventre! Pourquoi refuses-tu de prévenir les secours?**

**- Shuishi: parce que c'est inutile.**

**- Yuki: hein?**

L'écrivain n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Key se releva et ôta son pull. Son sang ne coulait plus. Sa blessure se refermait peu à peu.

**- Yuki: vous pourriez m'expliquer?**

**- Key: je suis un peu différente des autres êtres humains, ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus, c'est inutile. **

Et sans un mot de plus ils quittèrent l'usine. Malgré tout, la guérison miraculeuse de Key intriguait le blond au plus haut point. Il décida de mener sa petite enquête, puisque ni son amant, ni sa jumelle ne semblait être disposés à parler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Key regagna son appartement. Elle était fatiguée de vivre ainsi, entre deux mondes. Heureusement, Yuki était rentré dans la vie de Shuishi. Ainsi, celui-ci n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'elle et elle pourra enfin retrouver son amour. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le cadre photo posé sur la table de chevet. « Enzo… mon travail est bientôt fini ne t'inquiètes pas… ».

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'écrivain était assis à son bureau et faisait des recherches sur son ordinateur pendant que son petit ange était au studio. Il cherchait des articles sur les guérisons spontanées et sur les capacités de régénération. Au bout d'une heure, il fut pris de colère. Comment un être humain normalement constitué pouvait-il être capable d'une telle chose? Ils habitaient dans le monde réel!! Ce n'était pas un film de science-fiction tout de même. Finalement, Yuki décida d'opter pour la solution la plus simple: poser directement la question à Shuishi. Et comme s'il avait entendu ses prières, le bonbon rose ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

**- Shuishi: je suis revenu mon Yuki à moi!!!!**

**- Yuki: je vois ça. Bonne journée?**

**- Shuishi: hein?**

Le chanteur fut surpris par cette question, tellement il était rare de l'entendre.

**- Shuishi: très bien!!! On a fini d'enregistrer notre troisième album! La première date de concert est fixée à la fin du mois. Dis mon Yuki, tu viendras me voir?**

**- Yuki: je pense que oui.**

**- Shuishi: mirkiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**

Et il lui sauta dans les bras, mais le blond, ayant prévu la réaction de son petit ami, se réceptionna sur le canapé.

**- Yuki: et moi Shuishi, je peux te poser une question?**

**- Shuishi: bien sûr mon chéri.**

**- Yuki: c'est à propos de ta sœur. Ce qui s'est passé hier, ça m'intrigue. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques.**

Shuishi quitta les genoux de son homme et s'assit sur le rebords de la fenêtre. Ses yeux améthystes s'assombrirent. Il tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

**- Shuishi: je, je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est trop triste. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, je te montrais quelque chose qui te feras comprendre. De toute façon je dois y aller demain, tu viendras avec moi. C'est d'accord?**

**- Yuki: oui.**

L'écrivain fut déstabilisé par les paroles et le comportement de son amant. Il voulut l'enlacer afin de faire disparaître la tristesse de ses yeux mais le bonbon rose se leva et s'en alla sans un mot. Il courut chez sa jumelle.

**- Shuishi: Key, demain je vais lui montrer ce que tu sais, je vais tout lui expliquer.**

**- Key: non, amène-le là-bas, je me chargerais des explications.**

**- Shuishi: merci.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et quelque part dans un autre monde, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année regardait la pluie tomber. Il savait que bientôt sa fiancée le rejoindrait et il s'en réjouissait. Son patron l'appela: une affaire à résoudre à Kyoto. Il se leva en jetant un dernier regard sur le cadre posé sur son bureau. « Key… Nous serons bientôt réunis… ».

* * *

**Note: **Alors? La suite vous a-t-elle plu? J'ai plein d'idée pour le prochain chapitre… Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire lol. Reviews please!!! Et merci à ceux qui en laisse!!! 


	8. Choix

Ce matin-là, il faisait froid. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Shuishi n'avait pas dit un mot. Yuki le suivait dans les rues désertes en ce dimanche matin. Le chanteur s'était arrêté à un marchand ambulant pour acheter un bouquet de roses noires. L'écrivain n'avait pas posé de questions. Il marchèrent une demi-heure environ avant d'arriver dans un grand parc un peu à l'écart du reste de la ville. Shuishi emprunta l'allée de cerisiers avant de s'arrêter devant une fontaine. Elle était faite de pierres bleues et portait une statue de corbeau. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'eau qui était là jadis. Le bonbon rose soupira et poursuivit son chemin. Après avoir fait quelques dizaines de mètres à travers des petits chemins sinueux, le couple arriva devant un immense grillage en fer, teinté par la rouille. Ils entrèrent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enzo avait terminé son enquête. Il rangeait des dossiers tout en souriant. Il pensait au retour de sa princesse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit cimetière où il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux cent tombes. Seuls de vieux saules pleureurs veillaient sur les lieux. Le chanteur s'agenouilla devant deux stèles et y déposa le bouquet de fleurs. Yuki ne put qu'entendre ces paroles.

**- Shuishi: à vous deux je dépose des roses noires, noires de regrets qui vous empêchent de reposer en paix. **

Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler. L'écrivain s'approcha et lut le nom sur la première stèle « Enzo Mahinaya, à notre cher ami, à son tendre fiancé, repose en paix. Il est mort pour elle. » Mais le blond resta paralysé en découvrant le nom grave sur la deuxième stèle « Keythlyn Shindô, à ma jumelle, à notre fille, à notre amie, repose en paix. Que ton âme retrouve la sienne. ».

- **Yuki: comment? Pourquoi il y a une tombe au nom de ta sœur?**

**- Shuishi: elle t'a raconté que son fiancé s'était suicidé n'est-ce pas? **

**- Yuki: oui.**

**- Shuishi: dès que Key a découvert le corps d'Enzo, elle s'est donnée la mort à son tour. Elle ne concevait pas la vie sans lui.**

**- Yuki: mais alors c'est un fantôme que j'ai vu?**

**- Key: non, je ne suis pas un fantôme.**

Elle était assise sur la branche d'un arbre.

**- Key: tout comme Enzo, je suis devenu shinigami. Je vous en avez parlé.**

**- Yuki: oui, mais tu m'avais dit que seules les personnes dont l'heure de la mort était proche, pouvait les voir.**

**- Key: exact. Mais lorsque on a un jumeau, les choses sont un peu différente. On peut choisir de devenir directement shinigami ou de rester dans un état transitoire pendant un certain temps. Si j'avais choisi la première solution, j'aurais immédiatement retrouvé Enzo, mais j'ai opté pour la deuxième. Je vis dans cet état transitoire depuis deux ans maintenant. Et grâce à vous Yuki, je vais bientôt pouvoir partir.**

**- Yuki: grâce à moi?**

**- Key: oui. Si j'ai décidé de rester, c'est pour veiller sur Shuishi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la personne rien que pour lui (ndla: vive Chobits!!!). Et vous êtes arrivé dans sa vie. Bientôt, il n'aura plus besoin de moi pour prendre soin de son cœur. Désormais, c'est vous qui en êtes le gardien.**

L'écrivain rougit violemment.

**- Shuishi: Key, quand vas-tu partir?**

**- Key: maintenant, dès que Yuki t'aura offert quelque chose.**

Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'écrivain.

**- Key: délivrez-moi…

* * *

Note: Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long. Ce sera le dernier aussi (en principe). Mirki pour la review!**


	9. Toi et moi

**Crédits: **perso à Maki Murakami. Inspiration dans Yami no matsuei. Enzo et Key son à moi. La chanson également donc si vous voulez l'utiliser, demandez moi SVP.

**Note: **c'est fini!! J'espère que ça vous aura plu!! Dîtes le moi! Mirki pour les Reviews!!

* * *

**- Key: allez-y, je vous en prie.**

**- Yuki: en fait, je t'ai déjà demandé en mariage Shuishi, tu te souviens? Mais tu m'as traité d'idiot parce que tu croyais que je me moquais de toi. Tu as fait la tête pendant presque une semaine. En fait, moi, j'étais sérieux. Cependant je n'ai toujours pas acheté de bague car je voulais que tu la choisisses toi-même. Alors, pour la deuxième fois, est-ce que oui ou non tu veux m'épouser?**

Le chanteur rougit de honte et d'émotion.

**- Shuishi: désolé … pour la dernière fois… Je croyais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.**

**- Yuki: baka.**

**- Shuishi: bien sûr que j'accepte!!**

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Key commença à disparaître.

**- Key: soyez heureux tous les deux et gardez à l'esprit qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. A bientôt.**

Elle leur adressa un signe de la main et disparut complètement. Le bonbon rose savait que sa sœur était toujours en face d'eux, mais elle était devenue invisible à leurs yeux.

**- Shuishi: merci d'être rester deux ans dans ce monde rien que pour moi. Merci. Toi aussi, soit heureuse avec lui.**

L'écrivain grimaça.

**- Shuishi: qu'Est-ce que tu as?**

**- Yuki: je viens de me rendre compte que je t'ai demandé en mariage dans un cimetière…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emna cho, monde des morts.

Enzo avait demandé un jour de congé à son patron. Il avait passé toute sa matinée à ranger son appartement. Il commença à laver les vitres lorsque quelque un entra dans la pièce.

**- Key: bonjour toi.**

Il se retourna vivement et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

**- Enzo: enfin tu es là. Tu m'as tellement manqué ma princesse.**

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne les déranger.

- **Enzo: patron?**

**- Patron: désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer. Enzo, votre collègue a été muté dans un autre secteur. Ainsi, je me suis permis de vous mettre Keythlyn comme coéquipier.**

**- Enzo: merci chef!**

**- Patron: de rien. C'est un cadeau pour votre excellent travail.**

A présent, ils étaient ensemble à jamais.

Les deux fiancés s' allongèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre.

**- Key: comment savais-tu qu'on se retrouvait une fois mort?**

**- Enzo: car toi et moi on s'était promis de rester ensemble pour toujours.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin du mois, les Bad Luck entamèrent leur tournée. La dernière se déroulait à Tokyo et Yuki s'était déplacé. Pendant près de deux heures, les fans hurlèrent le nom de leurs trois idoles qui se démenaient sur scène. Assis sur un muret, s'étaient installés deux spectateurs clandestins.

**- Enzo : ton frère est une véritable star maintenant.**

**- Key: oui, j'en suis très fière.**

**- Enzo: c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse pas nous voir.**

**- Key: ne t'inquiète pas, il sait qu'on est là.**

**- Shuishi: merci tous d'être venus. Ce soir, pour clore ce dernier concert, j'aimerais vous interpréter une chanson inédite qui sera sur notre prochain album. Elle s'intitule « Toi et moi ».**

Le public se tut instantanément.

_**« Une seule âme coupée en deux**_

_**Pour deux nouveaux corps.**_

_**Serait-ce là une erreur des dieux?**_

_**Serait-ce là un coup du sort?**_

_**Le jour et la nuit,**_

_**L'enfer et le paradis,**_

_**Entends cette mélodie**_

_**Que je t'offre aujourd'hui.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**Tellement pareils et si différents.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**A jamais liés par le sang.**_

_**De tes rêves je connaissais les secrets,**_

_**De mes pensées tu avais la clé,**_

_**Toi, l'antireflet dans mon miroir,**_

_**Moi, ton ombre aux ailes noires.**_

_**Je pleurais tes larmes**_

_**Et tu supportais mes maux.**_

_**L'empathie, la plus puissante des armes,**_

_**Offerte aux jumeaux.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**Tellement pareils et si différents.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**A jamais liés par le sang.**_

_**Plus que frère et sœur**_

_**Nous étions ami et ennemi.**_

_**De l'amour au mépris,**_

_**De l'amitié à la rancœur.**_

_**Toi et moi**_

_**On s'était dit pour toujours.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**Une forme particulière d'amour.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**Unis à jamais.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**Nos cœurs synchronisés pour l'éternité.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**Tellement pareils et si différents.**_

_**Toi et moi,**_

_**A jamais liés par le sang.**_

_**Écoute ma voix, cette chanson est pour toi… »**_

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du chanteur. Malgré les acclamations du public, son regard s'immobilisa sur le muret. Il était certain d'y voir sa sœur sourire dans les bras de son fiancé. Il lui adressa un geste de la main.

**- Key: regarde, il sait que nous sommes là.**

**- Enzo: sa chanson était magnifique.**

**- Key: oui, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'est jamais offert.**

Les spectateurs s'en allèrent un à un.

**- Yuki: dis-moi Shuishi, pourquoi n'as-tu chanté cette chanson que ce soir?**

**- Shuishi: j'attendais que ma sœur soit là.**

**- Yuki: mmh, je vois. **

Et chacun retourna dans son monde, sans jamais oublier les si précieux souvenirs qu'ils avaient ensemble.


End file.
